A Spies Life
by Hikari the Assassin
Summary: It's not easy being a spy.It's even worse when your a lousy spy.First fanfic.R&R prequel to more of my stories.ONESHOT


First fanfic……so sue me

I do not own Naruto its plot. I do own my OC's

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Life of a Spy

FLASH "sigh" the life of a spy was never easy. You always have to play it safe and always watch your back. It gets pretty tiresome. You can't do what you want or go where you want with out the ANBU breathing down your neck.FLASH It's even harder to do anything at night. Even with a flash camera, it was like a giant "IM RIGHT HERE" sign every time he took a picture.

This was stupid. Why was he even in the Village Hidden in the Leaves? He needed the money and he was the best photographer the Village Hidden in the Clouds. He wasn't a ninja like his friends. He was just a regular civilian doing his part for the village. Yeah right, who was he kidding he was just in it for the money FLASH

"That should be the last one."

22 pictures showing the Hyuga compound. With these he would be the richest man in his village. Women at his feet, a gold house, servants at his command, yeah this was going to be good. All he had to do now was to get out of the village without getting the attention of the ANBU.

Every hour the ANBU change shifts. He had 3 minutes to get out of the village before the ANBU get back to their posts. More than enough time to get out.

"Hey you forgot to take a picture of the east wing"

"Huh? Oh right, I forgot that part of the compound"

FLASH

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"No problem."

The east wing of the compound was very important. Housed there, was the current ruler of the clan. With out it, the assassination attempt planned by his village would be useless. The man with the silver hair wearing the animal mask was very nice. Maybe he would share his fortune with him when he got back to the Cloud Village. Nah, probably buy him a bowl of ramen at the – wait - why was he wearing an animal mask? Only time people wear animal masks was at fairs or if they were…….crap.

"Ill give you a head start"

"Look a Giant red eagle on the Hokage Monument!"

The ANBU member looked at him for a moment before looking at the Monument.

"Really? Where?"

By the time he looked back the spy was already gone. "I love it they run." He was about to jump to the next building when something hit him. Something bad. The wind carried a stale taste and a foul stench. It smelled like death only ten time as worse. What was it?

Chakra. He was sure it was chakra. But what kind would be so evil and forbidding? Orochimaru? No not even he was this powerful. What could cause such a evil gloom upon him? At that moment the Hokage appeared next to him. He had a panicked look on his face

"Kakashi, gather all the ninja we have and have them gather at the north gate and have them fully armed for battle!"

"Why? It was just a spy with no talent. You don't have to get everyone after him. I could catch him myself"

"Kakashi! Do as I say! The spy is the least of our problems! The Fox demon is attacking us!"

Kakashi was dumbfounded. Of course, only the fox could create such foul chakra.

"Go now, get everybody"

"RAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOORRRRRRRRR"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that!" This was not worth it. Already he could here the sounds of battle and now giant growls from the west. He just barely made it out of the Village. Maybe he should just quit and turn himself in; it would safer from that thing. No, he had a job to do. There was just too much money. He would go to the Mist and get there help. Yes. He would here guards to take him home. Yeah that would keep the ANBU and that thing away from him. All he had to do was-"Are you the photographer?"

"What who said that!"

"I did"

He was really funny lookin' he wore a black cloak and had a pointed hat with yellow eyes. He had what appeared to be a large stick that was wrapped in cloth. But on closer inspection it was a very large sickle.

"What do you want? Are from the Cloud Village? "

"Yes. I was sent to guard you in case you got in trouble. Do have the photos?"

Thank god I'm saved.

"Here they are."

He looked at them before putting them in his pocket.

"Good work. With out these the assassination we planed would never work……And so it must stay that way"

"Wha-What!"

"If this assassination is successful then it would ruin my employer's plans….. and so I cannot allow you to live"

"AHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHH"

She woke up with sweat covering her body; the blankets were sticking to her. What a horrible and weird dream. Why did she dream about Kakashi-sensei and the fourth Hokage and the events that took place 13 years ago?

"Hinata-sama! Are you alright?"Neji barged into her room with a look of panic on his face.

"Y-yes I'm fine…….I just had a bad dream." Nightmare is more like it.

"You must get some sleep, you have training tomorrow" Neji said with a slight frown.

"Ill try" she said with a whisper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not too far away, a blond hair boy was staring at his ceiling. After waking up from a nightmare. His hands behind his head.

"What was that" he said while continuing to stare.

In fact those weren't the only people who woke up. Every one woke up from the same dream, even the current Hokage.

The blond woman was sitting at her desk with a bottle of sake in her hands

"Naruto?"

But far away armed with with only a telescope, a man wearing a pointed hat was watching the Hyuga Compound with a glint in his yellow eyes.

"Almost time……Almost time"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright first fanfic! R&R please tell me how I did and what I needed to improve.

This is just a prequel to my other stories


End file.
